


Wake up, my love

by Fox_Clegane



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Clegane/pseuds/Fox_Clegane
Summary: Its a thing I wrote and I don't know. First time posting anything.





	Wake up, my love

Death  
Fire  
Screaming, non-stop screaming  
Scent of burning flesh thick in the air  
Blue-black against the eyes  
Bird? Too small to be a raven, a crow  
Soothing winds from its wings  
Bringing relief  
Cool against the fever  
Blue-black feathers change to silken strands  
Skin the color of moonlight  
Flash of silver  
Screams of fear turn to moans of pleasure  
Scorching flame to hot breath on sensitive skin  
Burning flesh swept away by exotic spices, lavender, honey and her  
Silk caresses his skin, full lips on his  
A melodic voice calls his name  
He is home


End file.
